The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for saving power in computing systems with redundant service processors.
A service processor may be integrated within a computing system that constantly monitors the system's vital signs. Thus, a service processor may be thought of as a computer within a computer. In the event of a malfunction within the computing system, the service processor may react, often before any problem is apparent to users or system administrators, in order to correct or reduce the time for correction of the computing system. This systems management function of the service processor allows many problems to be corrected and system function restored remotely without interruption.
A service processor may also help in the analysis of a computing system that will not boot. That is, support personnel may remotely log into the service processor to review error logs and perform remote maintenance. A service processor may also enable First Failure Data Capture, which virtually eliminates the need to recreate intermittent errors, which is a time-consuming, inefficient, and sometimes impossible process.
Additionally, a computing system may be built with redundant parts to reduce single points of failure. Thus, a computing system may comprise redundant service processors to reduce the chance of hardware or software in the event of a failure of a primary service processor.